Mr Right
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "She pulls back when breath becomes necessary, panting softly. "It's because I love you.." Austin, panting as well, presses his lips to her shoulder softly. "I love you, too.." He murmurs, before biting her shoulder softly. "More than anything in the world.." He whispers to her.." Strong T


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally. If I did, Austin would be dating Ally, Kira would never have existed and Trish and Dez's sexual tension would have started from the beginning of season 2.

* * *

_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny_  
_He doesn't make a dime all day_

Ally watches Austin as he sits on his butt, playing with a guitar. She smiles fondly, shaking her head. Turning as the bell on the Sonic Boom store door dings, she looks up and grabs her purse, smiling at Trish and Kira.

_And all her girlfriends' boyfriends make money  
What more can I say?_

"Look at the bracelet that Dez bought me yesterday!" Trish squeals in her seat in the food court, causing Ally and Kira to cringe slightly. "It's beautiful, Trish." Ally says enthusiastically, smiling. Kira agrees, before showing off the gold, diamond studded necklace dangling around her neck. "Riley got me this for our five month anniversary. Isn't it like, totally adorable?" Ally laughs and agrees wholeheartedly, before Trish and Kira turn toward her expectantly.

Ally smiles and crosses her arms casually, trying her best not to sound awkward as she says, "Austin got fired again."

Kira shakes her head. "Girl. You have got to get a better man for yourself. I mean, you've got so much potential and your wasting it on him."

Trish nods, agreeing with her. "Right. He's a deadbeat. I mean, sure, he's a good singer but all that money that he's making isn't even going to him. It goes to his manager."

Ally sighs. "Girls we've been over this. I love Austin and I don't care about money."

Trish rolls her eyes, glancing at Kira knowingly. "I guess we'd do the same for our guys if they were poor, too."

Kira nods, her brow furrowing as she looks at Ally. "But even though you love him, Ally, don't you ever wonder where this is going to go? Or where it's going to end?"

Ally shakes her head. "Trouble for the future. I'm going to do everything I can, though." She smiles, sipping on her coke slowly. "So.. let's talk about you guys. How's everything going with you?"

_It's true  
He never made it through a day of school  
The only thing he studied was you  
He knows your body better than you do_

Ally sighs as she stares at Austin hopelessly. "Your supposed to be in school, Austin." He shakes his head. "I'm skipping the rest of the day. I'll go tomorrow." Ally sighs, crossing her arms. "Austin this is the fourth time this week."

He smiles. "I wanna spend time with you. I missed you."

Ally purses her lips thoughtfully, before shrugging. "Fine. Only today." He smiles deviously, wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly pulling her to him. "You said that yesterday.." He whispers seductively into her ear, causing her to shiver. He smiles pulling his face back far enough to capture her lips with his. Ally hums quietly in pleasure, placing her hand on his chest, fisting the soft fabric under her fingers in her hand.

She pulls back when breath becomes necessary, panting softly. "It's because I love you.." Austin, panting as well, presses his lips to her shoulder softly. "I love you, too.." He murmurs, before biting her shoulder softly. "More than anything in the world.." He whispers to her, moving his hand to the small of her back, trailing his lips to her neck and kissing _that_ spot.

She gasps quietly before looking up at him. "Let's not go to far, Austin. This is my dad's shop.." He smiles, laughter bubbling in his throat. "I know."

_Maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
Baby, maybe I'm the one you like_

"Hey, Ally!" Elliot, Ally's old camp friend walks into Sonic Boom, smiling at her softly. "Oh. Hey, Elliot." She smiles hesitantly, closing her book slowly. "What brings you here?" She tilts her head a little, eyebrow raised as she prays Austin won't choose now to come out of the practice room.

"You still with that loser, Moon?" Elliot questions disdainfully, anger flashing in his eyes quickly before disappearing. Ally smiles harshly. "Yes. I'm still with Austin."

"Not that it's any of _your _concern." Austin's harsh voice interrupts as he jumps down the steps and crossing the store to stand next to Ally, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. Elliot glares at the tall blonde hatefully, brown eyes darkening with anger. Elliot looks at Ally, eyes softening the slightest. "When your ready for a real man, come talk to me."

Ally looks down, fingers wrapping around Austin's wrist slowly. "That's never going to happen, Elliot. I love Austin. He's right for me. He's the only guy I like- no, love."

Elliot snorts. "Whatever." Before turning and walking out of the store. Ally sighs, her shoulders slumping. "Everyone's against me being with you, Austin.." She whispers despairingly to him. He frowns, wrapping his body around hers and shielding her from view. "Hey, it's alright, Alls. We'll get through this.. I'll try harder."

_Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
And you're the morning light  
Whoa_

Ally smiles brightly at herself in the mirror before pulling Austin's hoodie on. Grabbing her keys and purse, she runs outside and gets in her car, turning the key in the ignition. Driving to Austin's house, she unlocks the door and walks in, walking down the halls quietly as she hears noises. "Austin." Ally hears a feminine voice whisper, causing her to smile fondly.

Opening the door quietly, Ally watches the blonde headed woman pull the blankets off of Austin, causing him to mumble, "Five more minutes, mom.."

"Your going to be late for your date with Ally." Mimi whispers, before she looks to the door and jumps. "Oh dear sweet baby Jesus you scared me." She says, directing it at Ally. She smiles. "I'm sorry, Mimi."

Ally watches Austin's eyes shoot open and land on her tiny form, standing in the doorway, eyes lit up with humor. "Tsk tsk, Austin Monica. You planned to leave me at that movie theater all by my lonesome?" He smiles, blinking blurry eyes. "I distinctly remember you saying, "I'll come pick you up." Ally laughs quietly.

"Well.." Mimi interrupts, walking out of the room and smiling fondly at Ally. "I leave his stubbornness to you, Ally. Careful, you know him, he'll try to pull you into the bed." Ally smiles. "I'm to used to his tricks." Mimi smiles. "Good luck."

Ally walks over to the bed, close enough to be able to thump Austin on the head with a pillow and far enough that he couldn't grab her. "Come here.." He mumbles, looking up at her. Ally smiles, reaching down and grabbing the pillow on the floor. "You've got three seconds before I open fire, Moon."

"You wouldn't, Dawson."

Ally smiles, lifting the pillow above her head and whacking him, smack dab in the face. "Up." She says, smacking him again. He groans, trying unsuccessfully to grab the pillow. Groaning again, he sits up. "Fine fine." He mumbles, standing and trudging to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, he trudges back out, teeth and hair brushed, face washed and clothes changed. Sprawling out on the bed, he mumbles, "It should be a crime for me to be up so early."

Ally smiles, walking toward him. "It's ten thirty, dork." Austin sits up, looking at her. "Exactly." He says, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her between his legs. She laughs as she falls forward, pushing him backwards and falling in a tangle of limbs on the bed. "I want you to stay the night tonight.." He whispers to her, a smile gracing his face as she mumbles an agreement. "You know.." He mumbles, sitting up and planting her on her feet, his arms securely wrapped around her waist. "What?" She questions, placing her arms around his neck. He smiles. "You should wear my clothes more often." He mumbles, before leaning forward kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: **To be continued! This is not over and this is not the full song.. yet.


End file.
